Teaching Myself to Fly
by Teh Rave
Summary: A birthday fic for Kawaiichan! Yami is the new teacher for Yuugi's senior class, but Yuugi is more interested in art than schoolwork. As they learn more about eachother's past, their outlook on life changes...as do their feelings about eachother.
1. The New Teacher

Rave: (dances) This is my birthday ficcy for Kawaii-chan! Happy Birthday, hun! . Sorry I couldn't post this earlier, I wanted to get a certain amount of editing in beforeI could put it up anywhere. (sigh) But here it is! And I own nothing!

**Chapter One: The New Teacher  
**

* * *

"I hope something _fun _happens today." Yuugi Mutou thought to himself, listlessly tracing circles on his desk. The morning had started off dreary- only emphasizing the fact that it was already mid-autumn. The sun had risen over the cold quiet of Domino, yet it didn't seem any warmer. It was days like this that were made for sleeping in late, cuddling under a blanket with warm cider and watching your favourite movie.

Ah the joys of fall; the season that just barely held onto the lingering days and memories of summer. As it was mid-October, the routine of school had begun, and the students of Domino High were already eager for Thanksgiving break.

In the classroom of his first-period History class, Yuugi shivered, pulling his school jacket tighter around himself. It seemed much too early far anyone to be awake, let alone be ready to absorb mind-numbingly dull information.

As usual, Jonouchi wasn't here yet; he always came in after class had started. With a glance to his left, Yuugi noticed that Otogi had fallen asleep…again. It wasn't unusual- it was even excusable owing to the increasing popularity of Dungeon Dice Monsters in America and Europe that deprived Otogi of sleep. The raven-haired teen was pulling all-nighters now because the market was restless for more improvements and additions, and it was highly unlikely that that kind of life could ever be put on hold. Industry waited for no man, not even if you were one of the top sellers for Industrial Illusions.

About a year ago, Pegasus J. Crawford had been sent to an insane asylum to be treated for mental instability, and a disturbingly-overwhelming case of Tiuret's Syndrome.

It was about time someone took action and locked up the creator of Duel Monsters before he had a chance to attempt to monopolize Kaiba Corp again- in fact, it was partly thanks to the great Seto Kaiba himself that Pegasus got locked away. The man had threatened to spill about Kaiba's relationship with Katsuya Jonouchi to the press, and that was a risk the CEO couldn't take.

Yuugi poked Otogi lightly with his pen, but to no avail. Sighing, the boy looked up at the clock. Any minute now, and the bell would ring. The boy estimated that in ten minutes, Jonouchi would arrive. At least having his friend there would make first period somewhat amusing.

Anzu was scribbling away furiously in her notebook, occasionally referring to a textbook balanced in her lap or flipping a page. How typical it was of her to be doing work before class- Mazaki Anzu, the overachiever, was constantly seen kissing up to a teacher, striving for extra-credit, or attending cram school that she really had no desire to go to- if it weren't for the teacher she had been majorly crushing on for the past three months. It was the suck-up, all-too-perky attitude that earned Anzu her usual tables in the library, and the lunchroom. That, and she was on the cheerleading team.

**Was**.

She used to be one of the crowd; a part of the group of giggling girls and their equally-clueless boyfriends which they shared on a weekly basis. Yes, Anzu used to be the "It" girl. But the bright and cheery act of "Let's all be friends" lost its luster, and within a matter of months, she plummeted down the scales to the depths of the "norms", and was kicked off the cheerleading team. But she wasn't finished, as was her habit- "Never give up!" was her motto, and she stuck to it. She craved the limelight tirelessly, and never hesitated to take an opportunity to snag a bit of attention.

However, Anzu wasn't the point of this story, so this paragraph of contradiction was interrupted by the bell ringing and the door being slammed open.

Yuugi was expecting to see Jonouchi strolling in casually, giving the teacher a flip remark about his tardiness, but instead saw his double sitting at the teacher's desk, jacket unbuttoned, with sharp crimson eyes scanning the room of new faces. He cleared his throat, and the room faded to attention. A few people turned to look back at Yuugi, giggling at the striking similarities between the two. The overachiever even put down her pen to observe.

"Mizuno-san has unfortunately left, so I am replacing him for the rest of the year. This is class 4B, right?" He said with a smirk. "I am Yami Atem, and this is my first year teaching full-time since I graduated from Tokyo U two years ago."

The class was restless, and seemed not to take an interest in what their new teacher was saying. The smallest hint of a smile played on his lips as he proceeded to slam the clipboard onto the desk. The sound made everyone sit upright and inhale sharply.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to remind you that I expect the same behaviour you gave to your former teacher." Yami said, trying to sound convincingly authoritative.

He wasn't used to demanding respect from a bunch of high school seniors who were no more than four or five years younger than him, but his call for attention had worked wonders already. The girls had stopped fidgeting, and were now surveying him with interest, even batting their eyelashes at him.

This happened so often, it was simple to ignore; sharp, fierce eyes that pierced through it's sometimes-intimidated opponents, golden bangs with a crown of tri-coloured hair in spikes, and lightly-tanned skin that gave him a somewhat exotic look. All the same, he had lived in Egypt for almost his entire life, but spoke Japanese. He just didn't look like a native speaker.

"I expect the same behaviour," Yami repeated slowly, "but you guys look like you would torture your teacher. So that means no pranks- I'm not as stupid as you all probably think my hair looks."

A nervous chuckle from the class. Honda snickered under his breath when he thought of how that comment could be applied to Yuugi. But the aforementioned boy hadn't been listening wholeheartedly to what Yami had said.

Or had he?

* * *

Rave: (giggles) I love his hair!  
Yuugi: I do too!  
Rave: your hair is the same, except he has the extra bangs. But hair that's THAT cool is über-hard to draw. >  
Yami: When I was Pharaoh, I was teased for my hair. But I got my groove back!  
Rave: Help Yami get his groove back by clicking on that little review button at the bottom of the page. Arigatou! 


	2. First Impressions

Rave: That was the fastest update EVER! Mainly cos A: this is a birthday fic, and SHOULD have been complete, but it's not. and B: I have several other chapters finished.  
Yami: So when do I start liking him? Huh? Huh?  
Rave: Be patient, this story takes time to unfold. Now while I try to draw Yuugi's hair, why don't you say the disclaimer for me?  
Jou: Rave isn't Takahashi-sama, and she will never own a single spike on Yami's head.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: ****First Impressions  
  
**Nobody could say anything, and neither could Yuugi. He was staring at Yami, who could be his twin. The same hair- except Yami's bangs were longer, similar eyes- crimson and amethyst, and Yami didn't look much taller than Yuugi himself. Also, his mannerisms were confident and self-assured; he had an air of royalty about him that commanded respect, and a look in his eyes that almost dared anyone who would make the mistake of defying him.  
Yami smiled at his students, and read from a sheet of paper on the desk. 

"Hanasaki Tomoya"

-"Hai, Sensei."

"Honda Hiroto."

-"Hai."

"Jonouchi Katsuya."

-"He'll be late." Yuugi said with a shrug. Yami nodded without looking up, and continued.

"Mazaki Anzu."

-"Ohayou!" Came the cheerful reply. Her voice was laced with admiration of her new, hopefully-less-boring teacher. Yami frowned, and made a mark. For some reason, this cheered Yuugi up a little to sense Yami's annoyance at the first impression.

"Mutou Yuugi."

-"Hai." The boy replied obediently. Yami looked up upon recognising the voice that had spoken up for "Jonouchi Katsuya". Sharp, crimson eyes widened when he took a look at Yuugi, and let out an odd sort of gasp. The rest of the class turned to look back at Yuugi, and immediately picked up on the similarities.

"Hey! Are you two related?"

"Am I seeing double?"

Yami stuttered, and looked back at the attendance sheet. He murmured something to himself, and a small smile crept upon his lips.

"Yuugi." He repeated. Said teen went a light shade of pink at his name. The way Yami said his name was unexplainable; sort of like he had heard of the name his entire life, the way a person says a common cliché and continues on without giving it a second thought. That didn't even scratch the surface of the effect hearing Yami say his name had on Yuugi.

He mentally shook off the confusing feelings- since when did he get so flustered over a little thing like this? Yuugi pondered the possibility of his skipped breakfast having anything to do with it.

Yami finished taking attendance, and strolled over to the desk.

"The notes Mizuno-san left me say that you're finishing up the World War II unit.." At this, his eyes scan a piece of paper- presumably the lesson outline-. "Everyone get into groups and take notes on Chapter Sixteen in your books."

"ano..Atem-sensei.." a girlish voice spoke up. Anzu got up from her desk and coughed. Yami nodded for her to continue.

"We've already done Chapter Sixteen. Right now, we're on Chapter Nineteen, Section Eight."

Yami's blank look forced her to go on. He nodded slowly, as if not quite grasping her point. Anzu's cheeks were blazing, but her voice became more confident, and slipped back into her normal cheerful drabble. "Well, what's the point of reading what we've already learned?"

Yami paused to think about this, and shook his tri-coloured head.

"you must be Anzu, right?" She nodded. "I appreciate you trying to help, but I think your classmates would prefer it if I taught the material instead of you."

The room went silent as Anzu slid down into her chair, and lowered her head. Yami waited until she had gotten comfortable before he repeated:

"go to your groups."

Yuugi scooted his desk over next to Otogi's, while Honda simply jumped over a few desks to get to the two boys.

"I think I'm starting to like this new teacher- he isn't that bad."

"Anyone who insults Anzu is okay in my book." Honda offered, "What do you think, Yuugi?"

Yuugi opened the book to Chapter Sixteen, nodding a bit as he flipped to the right section. "He seems pretty cool."

"you'd think so if the teacher was your look-alike, wouldn't you?" Honda teased.

"So where's Blondie?" Otogi quipped, referring to their friend who had yet to show up. Honda lazily doodled on his paper, and replied

"Probably got drunk and slept in, the lazy-ass."

Yuugi meanwhile scribbled down a few notes in the margin as Yami walked around observing everyone working. When the teacher passed by, Yuugi pulled out something from his bag, and opened up a sketchbook. Otogi leaned over to see.

"That's _really _good. I never knew you were an artist."

Yuugi sighed at his half-finished drawing of the Kaiba Corp building, and carefully erased a stray line.

"I'm still trying to make this one good enough to enter into the contest in two months. But I'm thinking of changing my mind and starting another one." He darkened the 'K' on the front of the tower, and set to work shading part of a window.

"Great, Yuugi. You already make us look bad when you duel, but now you're just showing off." A voice from behind them said. They turned to see Jou, with a peculiar case of bed-head, and his jacket off-kilter.

"About time you got here, lazy-ass. You slept in late, didn't you?" Honda sneered, pulling Jou down by the arm into a chair. The blonde didn't answer, and ran his hand through his hair, which did nothing to smooth it down. Yuugi leaned in towards his friend, and pointed towards Yami, who was helping a group near the front of the room.

"He's our new teacher."

Jou rubbed his forehead with a slight groan of discomfort. His mouth went agape as he took in the initial surprise, and chuckled.

"Heh. It could work out to your advantage sometime, Yuugi. You never know."

Just as he was about to respond, Honda punched Jou in the arm playfully.

"so come on! Tell us where you were.."

"I..ano..slept in."

"Bet you he was with Kaiba." Otogi quipped, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. Jou glared at the boy, and propped up his chin on his elbows. Honda sighed, exasperated that he wasn't getting a direct answer from Jou.

"you were, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was with Seto, all right?!" Jou snapped, losing his patience. Otogi leered playfully at the blonde, and shoved him gently.

"he must've been working you hard last night, eh?"

Jou's expression changed from annoyance to amusement.

"Who said it was just last night?" He said with a grin, "He had me workin' the _long _hours if ya know what I mean.."

"Ecchi!" Yuugi chided, but he was cheering and laughing with the rest of them all the same. Yami bent down over Yuugi's shoulder and scanned the page in front of him. He looked up, noticing Jonouchi.

"You're Jonouchi?" He surmised, noting the messy hair and everything. The blonde nodded, and Yami smiled.

"Damn, you two DO look related." Jou exclaimed. Yami smirked down at Yuugi, who in turn looked up at him.  
The boy had beautiful eyes, and the soft bangs framing his face made him look so innocent. Yuugi blushed when Yami didn't avert his gaze, and went back to the textbook and continued. Yami walked away, embarrassed that he had been caught admiring him.

And the admiring part was what caught Yami off guard. He had been admiring a boy who was younger than him; a student, even, and it was only his first day here. What a way to get himself fired.

* * *

Jou: woooooohooo! Yami got busted! HA!  
Yuugi: So you WERE checking me out! (blush)  
Yami: now you're making yourself cuter.  
Rave: awwwww...review! Maybe better stuff next chapter! 


	3. Lunch with New People

Rave: Arigatou for all the lovely reviews! And I've just found out that I'm on the Favourites List of 4 people! Awww! (glomps you all). I didn't know I was liked here! Sugoi! Anyway, Kawaii-chan, I'm glad you liked it, so here's Chappie Three. Sorry this one's so short (I didn't want to rush anything, and I have specific plans for Chappie Four)

Seto: Hurry up! (stands behind with whip)

Rave: save it for Jou, I don't like whips. If you touch me, I'll- I'll...put you in a dress!

Seto: you wouldn't! (gasp)

Jou: you'd still be damn sexy, even in drag.

Rave: I don't own YGO, and I don't even own this adorable moment between lovers. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lunch with New People**  
-  
The next day, Yami was grateful for lunch break when it came; the classes through the day were even worse than he had thought. In fourth period, Bakura Ryou had fainted during lecture and had to be escorted to the nurse. Fifth period had brought about a certain jackass named Seto Kaiba, whose idea of fun was to contradict everything Yami said, and sit in his corner while reading an obscure 1000-page novel and ignoring the teacher. Just because he was in an Advanced class surely didn't give the brunet a reason to blow off the work. 

But it was all behind him…at least until tomorrow, anyhow.

Amidst the noisy mass of students in the cafeteria, Yami struggled to make his way towards the deli bar so he could grab some lunch and leave as quickly as possible. Now if the soccer team would just move ahead in the line, he could squeeze through and reach his destination for a quiet lunch alone. Naturally, Yami had no clue where anything was, save for his classroom, the swimming pool, and the main office, so the location of the Faculty Room was uncertain.

He had finally reached the serving line, when Yami heard his name being called.

"Atem-sensei!" the voice called. Yami turned to look, and saw Yuugi making his way through the crowds- which was amazing considering his height being a hindrance to those who couldn't look down and see him. Glad for a familiar face, Yami waved him over. The people around them gave them weird looks, but Yuugi seemed not to care as he joined Yami and smiled brightly.

"How's your first day here been?"

"Not bad, though I still don't know where a lot of things are." Yami replied. "And call me Yami."

"Why don't you come sit with me and the others, and I'll show you around a little bit?" Yuugi said cheerfully, as the cash register approached. Yami took a ham sandwich and a milk carton from the bins, and pulled out a few dollars.

"Are you sure I'd be welcome to sit with them? Teachers don't usually eat with the students, you know." Yami asked, waiting for the person ahead of them to hand over their money.

"It'll be okay, you could pass for a student." Yuugi said. Almost immediately, he realised what he had said, and his eyes widened. "I-I mean..you're..wearing the same uniform, and we kinda look alike, so maybe they'll think you're one of us." Yami laughed, handing his money to the lady, and exiting the line. "Sorry Yami, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know you didn't, Yuugi." The taller of the two replied with a chuckle. "Now where are you sitting?"

"Over there in the corner." He pointed at a long, rectangular table half-filled with people near the windows. "It's a bit quieter over there, and nobody bothers us."

Yami stared over near the windows. Everyone who was sitting there looked so enthusiastic and…**together**. A pretty girl with long, reddish-brown hair was standing behind a raven-haired boy, whom Yami recognised from first period, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling on his ponytail. The white-haired boy, Ryou was out of the nurse's office, and seemed to have recovered.

"Coming?" Yuugi asked, breaking the teacher's thoughts. Nodding, Yami followed the boy through the cafeteria.

Upon reaching the table, Yuugi quickly introduced Yami to everyone: Jonouchi Shizuka, who was apparently Ryuuji Otogi's girlfriend. She had been the one Yami had seen first. Then he talked to Ryou again, who explained that he was anemic and was prone to weariness. Upon being asked if he was all right, Ryou had nodded and inquired of his experience with Seto Kaiba.

"He was so arrogant- someone needs to teach that boy a lesson." Yami growled, biting into his sandwich.

"News flash! Kaiba's _always _been arrogant. That's how he is." Honda quipped, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Not if you know him too well." Jou defended. Otogi gave him a withering look.

"Look who's the rich guy's bitch." He sneered. Jou jumped up, glaring at the boy menacingly.

"You wanna start somethin', dice boy!"

"Just try me, Jou! I'm game."

"Nii-san, please don't." Shizuka pleaded. Yami, meanwhile, considered the option of preventing a fight breaking out, and started to speak, when he felt a tug at his jacket.

"Just ignore them." Yuugi said with a sigh. "they always do this, and they don't mean it."

"Well, I just don't see why anyone would want to act like that." Yami commented, shredding a napkin absently.

"You can't blame Jou for being an idiot." Marik Ishtar spoke up. The flaxen-haired teen shook his head, and resumed opening and closing a penknife.

"I was talking about Kaiba." Yami said, eyeing the penknife. It was on a keyring, which had a three other keys attached to it. The one key that gleamed the most in the light had the Harley insignia engraved on it.

"Kaiba thinks he's everything just cos he's the President of Kaiba Corp. That big shot has it way too good- he doesn't deserve it." Otogi said, purposefully taunting Jou. Jou pretended to ignore the comments, and was now frowning at Otogi's advancing hand on his sister's thigh. Yami nearly choked on the milk.

"He runs his own company!" He sputtered in disbelief. "He's not even out of high school yet!"

"If you think **that's **something, you should see his mansion- it's HUGE!" Yuugi exclaimed. Yami chuckled.

"Just like his ego." Yami said. The whole table started laughing.

"I know what ELSE is huge..." Jou said coyly. Shizuka put a hand over her brother's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Is it really?" Marik asked, showing genuine interest. Jou winked.

"I'm still in pain..."

"Jonouchi, stop it! You're being gross!"Shizuka complained.Otogi nodded in agreement, grimacing.

"I think I've lost my appetite.Who wants my fries?"Joureached towards his tray, "Except for Jou."

"I'll fight ya for them." Marik said, unsheathing his pocket knife. Otogi seemed to seriouslyconsider the offer, and nodded.

"I'll bite you for them."Jou muttered as he leaned over to slap the raven-haired teen's hand away fromhis sister's breasts. "andstop feeling my sister upunder the table!"

Shizuka blushed, and smoothed out her skirt. Otogionly smirked, andran a hand through his hair.  
"Can I help it if the ladies can't resist me?"

"You can resist molesting my sister!" Jou yelled back. Anyone who didn't know him well enough would think he was seriously pissed off. But if you looked closer, he was only messing around, just as Otogi was messing with Jou's head as he did on a regular basis.

"You can't rape the willing, Jou." He answered. The table erupted in giggles. Even Yami was holding back laughter.

The rest of the period went by quickly, as Jou and Otogi continued to argue, and a food fight ensued. Everyone was sorry that lunch was over, and reluctantly said their goodbyes and split up to go to their next classes.  
Yami smiled to himself as he watched Yuugi and Ryou walk together over his shoulder. It was only his first day here, and already he had made some friends. Even if they are only students, Yami thought, they're still fun people to hang around with.  
Unlike some of the classes I teach.


	4. Procrastination Ends with Desperation

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Procrastination Ends with Desperation  
**-  
"Jii-chan, I'm home!" 

"Hello, Yuugi. How was school?"

"Just the same as it was yesterday. And the day before, and the day before…" He replied automatically. Grandpa chuckled.

"Same thing every day, ne? Well, on a lighter note, some mail came for you." He said, handing his grandson a thick brown envelope along with some other pamphlets. "More college brochures." He said unnecessarily. Yuugi sighed, and tossed the first leaflet from the pile into the trash.

"I don't want to go there!" He moaned.

"You have to pick a good university, or you'll never get a decent education." Came the unchanging reminder. Every day it was the same thing; countless offers for a better education and a new life- and the year had barely begun! Trudging upstairs with his burden of papers, Yuugi nearly dropped the huge brown envelope when he slipped on the staircase leading up to his bedroom.

When he reached his bedroom, he dumped the pile of papers on the floor, and started sorting them. The first thing he ripped open was a letter from Seisei University- one of his top dream schools.

Yuugi smiled after he had read the letter, and folded it up. If he was accepted to Seisei University, he wouldn't want anything more for the rest of his life. Seisei was affordable, and it helped that Jii-chan was an alumni, so that got him more credit. His grades, however, would have to drastically improve to just meet the minimum requirements for admission. Some other colleges that were near Domino were good too, but paled in comparison to Seisei.

Feeling lighter than he had before, Yuugi tore open the next letter. He didn't even scan the contents before he tossed it aside and continued on.

Within fifteen minutes, the trashbin was completely filled, and a mere three booklets were saved and placed on Yuugi's already cluttered desk.

"Now if I can get my homework done, I can go online." The teen said aloud. The letter from Seisei had put him in a bouncy mood- very rarely did the university send out personal, **hand-written **letters to any applicant. Especially when it was still early in the year. Yuugi considered it an honour to have been invited to an open house that was, nonetheless, his dream school. Among the selective choices were also Jonan, and Tokyo U. The last school caused Yuugi to think of Yami, and remember that he said he had graduated from there two years ago, on his first day of teaching. That first day had been two weeks ago already.

If his teacher was a graduate, then writing a letter of recommendation when the time came for entrance exams and applications would be simple. That is, if he passed the preliminary exam to get into Tokyo U. Yuugi sighed, and pushed the college brochures away from him; he was tired of thinking about college, and he needed a break. Abandoning his desk, he crossed the room over to his schoolbag and pulled out his History notes. No sooner had he read over the first page, when he realised that he was starting to zone out.

He knew he wouldn't get any work done if he was boring himself to death, so instead, he found himself booting up the computer and accessing the Internet.

**USERNAME: puzzlingartist569**

He logged in, and was happy to see that Jou and Otogi had the same idea and were online too.

_diceboy006: _I still can't sleep at night thinking about it. Oh, hi Yuugi!

_puzzlingartist569: _hi Otogi, hey Jou! I can't stand the History hw.

_duelya4abuck: _that stuff is . It makes me hungry

_puzzlingartist569:_ when are you not hungry, Jou?

_diceboy006:_ when he's not Kaiba

_duelya4abuck:_ heeyy! Watch it, or I'll take away your Shizuka-privileges!

_diceboy006:_ you wouldn't!

_duelya4abuck:_ if you keep bringingSeto into this, I will

_diceboy006:_ she's here right now, actually. If we're talking privileges here, why don't you tell her yourself?

_puzzlingartist569:_ you guys crack me up!

_duelya4abuck:_ Hey Otogi…your piece of blackmail just walked through MY kitchen! Where's your pride NOW?

_diceboy006:_ I don't need your sister to prove my point- I thought you were at Mr. Moneybags' place anyway.

_puzzlingartist569:_ Yeah, where did you run off to after school?

_duelya4abuck:_ I wanted to ask Jii-san a question about that Duel Monsters tournament that's happening over in America. I didn't want you guys to find out

_puzzlingartist569:_ (sigh) Jii-chan told me about it months ago. You should know we're gonna be behind you all the way, Jou!

_diceboy006_: Why the big secret?

_duelya4abuck:_ don't tell anyone, but…

_duelya4abuck:_ I can't afford to go to a good college myself, so if I win a few of these tournaments, Seto promised he would pay for everything.

_puzzlingartist569:_ oh Jou…wouldn't that be something he'd do for you anyway because he loves you?

_diceboy006:_ Yuugi, Kaiba doesn't give stuff without a deal attached to it. He's Kaiba!

_duelya4abuck:_ He wants to challenge me, and I wanted to enter it anyway. Aren't you gonna enter too, Yuugi?

_puzzlingartist569:_ Nah, I'm taking a break for a while. After everything we went through in Battle City, and after that, I don't think I wanna duel for a while. But if you need some practice, I could get out my deck and show you a few things

_duelya4abuck:_ You! Yuugi Mutou, not entering a tournament! Are you okay?

_puzzlingartist569: _Ah, I'm fine. I just need a break, that's all.

_diceboy006:_ I might start a DDM tournament later this year, before we graduate. Would you guys do it for me?

_puzzlingartist569:_ hmm..maybe. That'd be fun!

They continued to chat until Yuugi heard Grandpa call up for dinner, and logged out. The teen glanced at the digital clock, and gasped.

"Ah! It's that late already! I haven't done anything!"

Sighing, he shut down his computer and sprinted downstairs.

"Sorry dinner isn't much, but I had to order out because our oven isn't working."

"No, it's fine, Jii-chan." Yuugi helped himself to some yakisoba and rice. This was his favourite kind of yakisoba- from the take-out place down the street where Jou worked part-time.

"So," Grandpa asked through a mouthful of takoyaki, "Any final decisions on college?"

Yuugi took a moment to swallow, and answered "Well, Tokyo U and Seisei University are my top two right now, but I'm gonna keep looking."

"Tokyo U, ne? I've heard a lot of professors graduated from there, and look where they are now!"

"mmhmm. Sorry Jii-chan, I just don't wanna talk about college right now."

"With that attitude, it's no wonder you don't." He raised a chopstick to press his point. "But I know you'll get into a good college."

Yuugi ate the last onigiri, and nodded.

"I hope so, too."

Grandpa raised an eyebrow.

"Hope so? Don't you have any faith in yourself? With your grades, you could make it into any college you want."

Yuugi absently tapped a chopstick against the table, and sighed. "I don't see why this is such a big deal.."

"You should care more about school.Speaking of which, are you failing?"

"No..."

"Now I know there's something going on. Tell me what happened."

The boy answered tersely, "Nothing's happened! Why is everyone so worried about me?"

Before Grandpa had time to protest, Yuugi ran upstairs and slammed his door shut. Grandpa at first got up to go after him, but sat down again,knowing better that it would be best to just leave his grandson alone and give him time to himself. Muttering under his breath, hejust shook his head, and continued eating dinner in silence.

Yuugi, meanwhile, was confused about why he had gotten angry so quickly. He stared up at the ceiling above his bed where he lay, and thought of school. Why was it he hated it so much? It was a chance to be with his friends, and most of the subjects were pretty interesting. It had been through school that he had met so many of his friends, and now he wished he could escape.

"What is it I'm trying to escape from?" Yuugi asked himself aloud, shifting his gaze over to his computer as if it held the answer. When the screen remained blank, and he was tired of thinking of an answer himself, he got up and turned the computer back on. He logged in again, and much to his surprise, nobody on his buddy list was online or away. Amethyst strayed to the bottom of the screen.On the toolbar, therewas an IM window that had been on hold for several minutes. Yuugi frowned. "Who is..'ceruleandancer'?"he thought.

He clicked on it, and up popped the message:

_people do favours all the time, and there's nothing wrong with a little payback now and then. will you help me get revenge on someone you know? if you reply to this and add me, you are a true friend. if you ignore this, then i will get my revenge on you double what the other person on my list is owed.  
plz help. _

Yuugi watched the blinking cursor in the reply box, unsure of what to do. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to find out, he started typing a reply.

_I don't know who you are, but I might be able to help you. What did that person do to you? I can't add you until I know what you want me to do._

He didn't have to wait long for the reply, which came as soon as he had clicked "Send".

_i knew you would help me. there's a guy i had loved for so long, and this other guy took him away from me! now everyone has left me alone and i feel like i can't take it anymore._

_Sorry to hear about that. Was the other guy your friend?_

_not really, but i knew both guys for a while. the guy i liked was rich, popular- all the girls were, like, in love with him, but i was popular too so i was gonna ask him out, but it turned out he was gay, and the other guy i thought was a good person took him away from me! it's not fair. _

_That must have sucked. How do you want my help? And who is it exactly?_

The reply didn't come right away this time, but when it did, the text had been changed into smaller, bright pink letters in a hard-to-read font:

_jonouchi. all i want is for you to split them up, and i'll do something for you. i'll get you a girlfriend..._

Yuugi stared at the screen in shock. This girl had to be talking about Seto Kaiba- who else could no girl resist?

_I understand how much it must hurt you, but I can't do that to Jou. _

The reply came in bold, red letters with a 24-pt. font:

_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I KNEW YOU WOULD SIDE WITH HIM! I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU TOO!_

ceruleandancer logged off, leaving Yuugi feeling slightly put off, and with a dreaded feeling that he knew who it had been.

Anzu.


	5. I Wanna Know more About You

Rave: this is gonna be the longest chapter for this fic, cos there's so much to do! But if you want them longer, you'll have to wait longer. That's my deal.

Marik: I'll make a deal with you- how about you get to some action?

Rave: I will, I will! PROMISE! (smiles weakly) I know you're all begging for some Yami/Yuugi action, but I can't just rush things...Besides, I have a VERY specific way things are gonna happen. I just gotta get it all on paper, and then on here.

Yami: You sound reasonable, just like Yuugi is (smiles at him)

Yuugi: (blush) Can I just kiss you right now?

Rave: We'll see...maybe at the end. And if you say the disclaimer nicely.

Yuugi: Rave doesn't own YGO, and thank Ra she isn't Takahashi-sama.

Rave: But if I was, then everything you would do would be with YAOI and boi sexsch!

All: O.O (bows down)

Marik: Pfft! Who would I be with?

All: (point to Ryou)

Ryou: (waves)

Marik: hells yeah!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: ****I Wanna Know More  
**-  
_Yuugi was sitting at his computer, and the power had gone out. But his computer kept running, and gave him error messages that he was trying to log in as a nonexistent user into a chat room. Frustrated, Yuugi sought out the fuse box to get the power back, but his bedroom door was locked from the outside. He started banging on the door, pleading for someone to let him out of his room. Giving up, he sat down against the door, and as time passed, began to notice how eerie the room looked bathed in the glow of a blue computer screen. He got up to go turn off the computer to try and go to sleep, and a blinding, white light shot out from the screen. _

_Yuugi fell backwards, landing on his back. Wincing in pain, he got up. When he did this, the lights flashed, and the computer shut off. Confused, Yuugi turned around and saw Yami sitting on his bed in a patch of moonlight. Amethyst eyes widened, and Yuugi tried to get up and approach Yami. But his legs gave way, and he fell back down. Yami turned around, arching an eyebrow curiously at the noise. _

"_Yami…What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked. Yami turned his head towards where he had heard Yuugi's voice, and got up. _

"_I'm here to help you. Where are you?" _

"_Next to the door." _

_Yami's crimson eyes glinted in the darkness as he felt his way towards the door. Upon finding the doorknob, Yuugi raised his arm up to Yami, and he pulled the boy up. He proceeded to lead Yuugi back to his bed, and sat down. Now that Yuugi could see him better, he noticed that Yami was wearing the same black shirt that he was wearing. Upon letting his gaze fall to Yami's chest, he gasped in astonishment at what he saw._

"_That's…the puzzle?" the teen exclaimed. The familiar gold Sennen Item hung on a large chain around Yami's neck, just like his. _

_Yami smirked, and held the Puzzle in his hands. _

"_I've had this ever since I could remember. You appear to have one too. But look closer." _

_He pointed to the middle piece with the Eye on it, and then lightly touched the similar marking on Yuugi's Puzzle. On Yuugi's, the Eye was normal gold, but on Yami's, it was glowing red. _

_Both looked at each other, amazed. _

"_But…only one of these exists. Why do we both have one?" Yuugi asked inquisitively. "And we're-"_

"_Haven't you been paying attention in class, Yuugi?" Yami said with mock-disapproval. "It's always been this way, and it only gets harder from here on." _

_Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "What gets harder?" _

_Yami closed his eyes, and turned his head upward towards the ceiling. _

"_Life." _

* * *

The word "life" rang through his head as Yuugi awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, he stretched out and yawned. His arm came in contact with something cold and hard. The teen yelped in pain and cradled his arm against his chest. He then realised that he had fallen out of bed at some point during the night, and had hit his arm on his bed frame. With an effort, Yuugi managed to get up, despite his being tangled in the bed sheets he had dragged down with him. Rubbing his forehead, he checked his clock: 7am. 

"Why didn't Jii-chan wake me up?" he mumbled through his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Usually he was woken up at 6:30 or so, but today the elder Mutou must have forgotten. Stumbling down the stairs in a still half-asleep state, Yuugi subconsciously remembered about the unfinished History homework that was due today. But when it got to finding something to eat for breakfast, the assignment was forgotten amongst pulling cereal down from the shelves and looking in the fridge for a quick fix.

When he grabbed the handle on the refrigerator door, he found a note left by Grandpa.

_Yuugi,_

_Left early to pick up stock delivery. You'll have to walk to school and get your own breakfast. Have a good day at school._

_-Grandpa_

Yuugi groaned when he looked outside and saw that it was windy, and was starting to rain. With a sigh, he decided that a bagel would do, and put the two halves in the toaster slots. As an afterthought, he also grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. While waiting for the toaster bell to go off, Yuugi pondered his dream from last night.

Why had Yami been there, and what did he know about the Sennen Puzzle? The thought of someone he didn't know very well knowing about the Puzzle left Yuugi feeling a little paranoid and freaked out. On one hand, it wasn't as if nobody else on earth knew what the Sennen Items had been used for- many professors of Archaeology and at the museum knew about the history. But Yami taught World History, and was new to town. So he probably wouldn't know as much as he seemed to know in the dream. As for the red Eye, that, Yuugi figured, was most likely a supernatural element that was best left unexplained.

When Yuugi walked into first period, he did a double take. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a glimpse of gold around Yami's neck. But when he blinked again, it turned out to be just the light reflecting off a desk. Yami's eyes held a hint of amusement as Yuugi slipped into his seat, and his gaze lingered on the teen.

Unaware that he was being observed, the teen engrossed himself in a minuscule spot on his desk.

"Before I collect the homework…" a collective groan from the class, "I wanted to remind you that the assembly starts in five minutes. Amuse yourselves until then. And Yuugi, can I see you for a moment?" Yami said in an offhand manner. A few people looked back at Yuugi and snickered. Yuugi got up reluctantly, and trudged to the front of the room. As he passed by Anzu's desk, he heard the most unexpected comment coming from her mouth.

"Teacher's pet."

Yuugi kept walking, and it wasn't until he had reached the front of the room that the classroom started getting noisy with chatter and conversation. He looked up at Yami expectantly.

"I've been hearing that your grades are worse than ever." He said simply. Yuugi did nothing but nod slightly. "So you've been recommended for tutoring."

"Yami! I don't need tutoring, I'm fine!" Yuugi protested. Then, he couldn't resist adding, "How bad are my grades anyway?"

Yami shook his head. "Your teachers have told me all you do is draw during class. So I'm going to tutor you every day after school."

Amethyst eyes widened in disbelief, and just as he was about to argue, Yami stopped him. "Until you improve your work effort." Then he leaned over the desk and whispered, "The school department has been breathing down my neck since I'm new, so I don't have a choice." When this didn't change Yuugi's attitude, Yami smiled and patted Yuugi's shoulder.

"It won't be hard. I know you're a good kid." Yuugi forced a smile, and Yami smiled back. "Good. Today after school, meet me in here."

Yuugi shuffled back to his seat, and sat down heavily.

"What was that all about?" Otogi inquired. "Did you get busted for slacking yesterday?" Yuugi shook his head, and Otogi continued. "I'm gonna sneak Shi-chan in to get her out of a Math test." The raven-haired boy whispered. "So wait for me, cos she's meeting us outside the auditorium."

"I don't blame her for wanting to miss Math, but you're gonna get busted!" Honda warned. Otogi ignored him, and unbuttoned the top button on his jacket.

"Jealous, are we?"

Honda's face went pink. "Urusai!"

The two boys got into an argument about Shizuka's choice of men, but were interrupted by Yami squeaking chalk against the blackboard. The room fell silent.

"Hand me your homework as you leave the room." Yami said, walking over to stand by the door. Everyone groaned and complained that he had remembered, and as they walked by, looked at Yami apologetically. Anzu giggled when she passed him, and cheerfully placed the assignment in Yami's hands. With a backwards glance and a wink, she left the room.

When Yuugi approached Yami, he lowered his head, and walked by quickly to avoid his teacher's gaze.

"Yuugi!" Yami called to him. Yuugi turned around slowly, expecting a lecture. Instead, Yami was standing by the door with an outstretched hand holding a set of keys. The last student out of the room always had the responsibility of turning off the lights and locking up.

Mentally chiding himself for having a stupid suspicion, Yuugi went back, and locked the door.

"I didn't realise I was the last one out." He admitted quietly. Yami chuckled.

"All right. But you have to show me where the auditorium is- I'm still getting lost in here."

"It's pretty confusing your first week or so, but you'll get used to it." Yuugi explained while they walked down the hall. "I remember by first year here, and I was too shy to ask anyone for directions."

Yami looked down at him, but not by much, as he was only a few inches taller than Yuugi.

"You- too shy? I don't see you as a shy, quiet person." Yami confided. Yuugi laughed at the reaction.

"Why not? I'm short, I'm not very active in class, and I still get picked on occasionally." Yami raised an eyebrow. "But not as much- very rarely, actually." Yuugi added quickly, seeing the look on his teacher's face.

"About four years ago, I was still being made fun of." Yami had a faraway look in his eyes. "When I was your age…"

"You're only 22?" Yuugi said, amazed. Secretly, though, he had suspected Yami to be in his early twenties because of how young he looked, but being 22 meant that he had gone straight into full-time teaching after he graduated.

"Do I look younger?" Yami joked. By this time, they had reached the noisy auditorium, which was dimly lit because the assembly hadn't started yet.

"I don't know." Yuugi answered with a laugh. "Now, let's see if we can find Honda and the others."

Eyes scanning the crowded place, Yuugi spotted a familiar redhead sitting on Otogi's lap only one row from the back, next to a wall. He grinned, and grabbed Yami's arm.

"Found them!"

Upon being led through the groups of people still standing around and talking, Yami took a hold on Yuugi's arm that was holding his, and made carefully tried to avoid tripping.

"Hey Yuugi!" Otogi called out cheerfully. Sharply, he whipped his head down to where his girlfriend was resting her head on his chest. She giggled as she playfully nipped at his neck, and slid a hand under his shirt. In retaliation, he slapped her ass from behind, and kissed her cheek. When he noticed that Yami was with his friend, he tensed up and looked like he wanted to disappear. Yuugi nodded at Otogi, as if to say, "He won't care." Otogi relaxed a bit, but lowered his voice so only Shizuka could hear.

Yami sat down next to Yuugi in the row behind the couple and Honda, who was engaged in conversation with a girl with purple hair and soft, amber eyes. Yuugi recognised her as Miho Nosaka, Honda's longtime crush, and new girlfriend. Honda smiled back at Yuugi and put an arm around her. Marik and Ryou were discussing Duel Monsters, and both acknowledged Yami and Yuugi, and turned back to their conversation.

"Is this about your graduation requirements?" Yami asked, looking around the huge auditorium. Yuugi nodded.

"Yup. And we get to miss half our classes today." He said, not hiding his enthusiasm.

"Of course, you're happy about that, aren't you?" Yami said, poking Yuugi's arm playfully. "But I'm warning you- at the school I went to when I lived in Egypt, our lectures were boring. And I have a feeling this won't be any better."

"Would you rather be dealing with a bunch of whiners right now?" Yuugi pointed out. Yami sighed.

"When you put it that way…heh. But first period isn't as bad as some others I teach. If anything, your class is one of the most entertaining."

"How is that?" Yuugi asked, amused by Yami's honesty.

"You're all different- I don't have an entire class full of suck-ups, idiots, and slackers. I've got a nice variety in your class. It's refreshing."

"Oh…so, a few examples of each type would be…?" Yuugi asked, an eyebrow. Yami shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that!" He said. But he was grinning. Yuugi had already picked up on 'suck-up' meaning Anzu, but as for the other three categories, it was hard to say how many fit in each. "I like teaching because I meet so many people that remind me of myself when I was your age." Yami continued, purposely ignoring the guest speaker on stage. "You remind me of me when I was in high school, Yuugi."

Yuugi chuckled. "Are you sure it's not just cos I look like you? Even that's a weird coincidence when you think about it."

"I have no idea why, but I believe in reincarnation and the past. Maybe our similarities have something to do with that." Yami suggested, restlessly tapping a finger against the armrest.

"I had a dream last night about this." Yuugi said, though he was distracted by Otogi and Shizuka, who had decided to start fooling around even more. "You were saying stuff about life getting harder, and that you wanted to help me."

Yami raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?"

"You said you used to live in Egypt, right?" Yami nodded. "Well, I have a gold artifact; a puzzle, that my grandpa got when he was an archaeologist in Egypt. He gave it to me, and I spent eight years putting it together." Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "Anyway, in the dream, you had one around your neck too, and I-"

"I had that same dream...on my Puzzle, the eye was glowing red."

"Yami..." was all Yuugi could say.

Both were disappointed that the assembly was over when it ended, but they walked out of the auditorium chatting animatedly, and down the hall.

Otogi buttoned up his shirt, and smoothed his hair down after he had held the door open for Shizuka.  
"I can't believe we got away with more than your brother will ever know about." He said in disbelief. His girlfriend took his hand in hers, and smiled.

"And we can get away with more, if you want to..." She whispered, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. Otogi went red, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"After lunch, I promise we'll have fun." He said sincerely, trying to resist the urge to look down her shirt.

* * *

Rave: eeessssh! long chapter! fingers...killing..meee..

Jou: Must...control...rage...(deep breath) OTOGIYOUBASTARD!SLEEPINGWITHMYSISTERANDNOTTELLINGME! I OUGHTA-

Otogi: "oughta" what, Blondie? You were off with Kaiba again...

Shizuka: bad boy!

Rave: (sighs) please review. And if you haven't already, check my profile and let me know if you wanna join!

Yuugi: Do I get to kiss Yami now?

Rave: Fine, but on the cheek, I wanna save the juicy stuff for later.

Yuugi: (kisses Yami on lips)

Yami: Ano..(kisses Yuugi back and they start getting deeper)

Rave: hey! Wait wait wait...damnit. If I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll make Chappie Six juicier!


	6. Try the Awkward Approach

Rave: ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! I got WAY over 5 reviews, and that made me so happy! thanks again! (hugs everyone)

Jou: Cos they're afraid of what you'd do to them if they didn't review...

Rave: (glares) Go play with Seto. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update! I went to a college open house this weekend, and I had to get up REALLY early on Saturday, and go to Mass today. Ugh. But anyway, here's the juicy stuff! Hope it's hot enough for ya!

Yuugi: Do we finally get to some action?

Rave: (giggles) A bit. But don't get too carried awa- HEY! Get out of here!

Anzu: I'm protesting unfair treatment! MARY-SUE ABUSE HAS TO STOP!

Rave: I hate Mary-Sues. Just like I hate yaoi-haters. (glares) DIE!

Yami: hide me, aibou! (ducks behind Yuugi)

Anzu: I found you! (squeals)

Seto: (shoots her) Bitch. You don't own anything...

All: HUZZAH!

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Try the Awkward Approach

* * *

**

"I play Mirror Force! Your Orgoth is destroyed"

"No! My Life Points"

"Any last words before you lose again"

Yami drew a card, and smirked. "Thousand Dragon, attack his Life Points directly"

"Ahhh...not again" Otogi sighed. "Good game, Yami."

Yuugi looked up from his sketchpad and shook his head sadly.

"Otogi, that's the third duel you've lost."

"I told you, I'm better at dice. Not Duel Monsters"

"I never knew you were into Duel Monsters, Yami." Yuugi said whilst concentrating on his drawing again.

They were in lunch again, and there were about fifteen minutes left.

"I played it a lot when I was younger, and I still enjoy dueling." Yami said, shuffling the deck again and handing it back to Jonouchi. "Thanks for letting me use your deck."

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it" The blonde grinned. Yami nodded.

"You have a strong theme of warriors and dragons. Maybe if you add a few more trap cards, you could modify it a little more." He suggested. Jou smiled.

"I'm going to the Game Shop after school to buy some more cards. Wanna come with us"

Yami looked down at Yuugi, and said lowly"I can't today. And Yuugi can't either."

Yuugi coughed. He had hoped Yami had forgotten about after school tutoring.

"Nani? Why can't he?"

"Tutoring." Yuugi said tiredly. "Maybe tomorrow I will. Just go without me, Jii-chan won't mind."

"You sure?" Jou asked, leaning on Otogi's shoulder. Otogi seemed to be brooding over his loss to Yami, but recovered and looked up.

"Yami, you should come with us sometime. I'd wanna see you duel Yuugi- he won the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and beat the Battle City tournament."

"Really?" Yami said, looking into Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi flushed crimson.

"Ano, that was a while ago, though." The boy said modestly. Yami smiled at him, remembering his days as a teen back in Egypt.

"That's incredible! I heard about those tournaments overseas, and I wanted to play in them. Of course, I was still in college then, and I didn't have the time." He said, the slightest hint of jealousy edging his voice.

"Yeah he's good. He even beat Kaiba." Jou quipped, shuffling his deck again and going through every card subconsciously.

"Twice." Otogi added.

* * *

Before Yuugi knew it, it was the end of the day, and he was glad it was over. The remaining classes- Physics, and Anthropology had left him with an even heavier workload than usual, but since the assembly when he had been talking to Yami, and lunch hour, his heart lifted at the thought of at least being with someone he liked. 

Wait- _like_? Had he thought, "Liked"? Yuugi meant it only as a friend, nothing else. Yes, that was it. Yuugi shook his head to banish the thought as he made his way down the rapidly emptying hallway, heading to the History classroom.

He had just reached the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting Jou to have come back to tease him before finally leaving.

It was Anzu.

"Yuugi…You were online last night, right?" She asked, looking down at the floor absently. He noticed that the end of her skirt was wrinkled; possibly from her nerves getting the best of her.

"Yes…Why?"

"Well…Are you going to help me or not?" she asked softly. Yuugi thought of her plea for him to help her break up Jou and Kaiba, and then of her reaction to his answer. Fearing that Anzu would explode if he told her again, he remained silent for a while. Then the idea came to him: but would he be being too cold? Might as well try it, Yuugi reasoned, rationalizing that since her intentions were wicked, he didn't have a reason to help her.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, stepping towards the door. Anything to get out of this mess was good, and better if Yami would intervene. But that hope was crushed when he heard, faintly at first, progressively louder music coming from the classroom. There was no way anyone could hear about that noise level.

"Yuugi, I IM'd you last night, and I asked you if you could help me with your friend Jonouchi. You even replied back and said you felt bad about my problem. Remember?" Anzu said shakily in a mixture of fear and uneasiness.

"When was that? Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere. I think you have me confused with someone else." Yuugi said hurriedly, and before Anzu could say a word, ran down the hall and around a corner.

Catching his breath, the teen peered around the corner. He saw Anzu stand there; dumbfounded look of confusion crossing her face (which, on her, was an expression Yuugi couldn't help but laugh to himself about.). She then turned on her heel, and stormed off down the stairway.

Taking his cue, Yuugi walked briskly up the hall, which was now completely empty, and flung open the door to the classroom. Rock music was being blared from a small stereo near Yami's desk. It's occupant glanced up from his papers, and held up a finger. He reached over, and stopped the music.

"I grade papers better when I have music on." Yami explained apologetically. "Although it's not always to the other teachers' tastes. But I hate the silence after school!"

Yuugi laughed.

"At least you **have **taste."

"I was never one for popular trends, I just do what I feel like doing." Yami said, putting down his pen and getting up out of the swivel chair.

Yuugi noticed for the first time that Yami was wearing reading glasses. They were wire-rimmed, and smaller than the regular round ones; these were almost half-moon lenses. They made Yami's crimson eyes appear darker and a bit narrower, but they also looked quite good on him.

In fact, Yuugi couldn't take his eyes off of Yami. He had never imagined what his teacher would look like with glasses, and upon seeing him like this, perched on the edge of a desk with his jacket off and just a button-up white shirt on, Yami looked markedly different from his usual self. This other side was more relaxed and more…

Intriguing.

"I know you've been dreading this, but we have to do something or I could lose my job here too soon." Yami said, breaking the silence. Yuugi averted his gaze, aware that he had been caught admiring Yami.

Uh oh. Admiring! What was going on? Had he been seriously thinking about his teacher that way…?

Yuugi had a feeling the next hour or so was going be very interesting.

"Yeah…" the teen said, blushing a little. Dropping his school bag down next to a desk across the row from where Yami was sitting, he sat down low in the chair. Yami got up, and approached the blackboard in the front.

"We can start on page 601 in the book, and we'll go through it together." Yami said, smoothing his shirt out somewhat awkwardly. He waited patiently for his student to take out the book and refer to the index.

Yami noticed the tactile fingers flipping through pages in effort to locate the assigned page. His wrists effortlessly bent and unbent and his arm gracefully moved to go back to an overlooked section. Those shoulders seemed broader now that Yami had the chance to look at them; despite his comparatively small stature, Yuugi was by no means skinny and weak looking. His wrist, Yami noticed, his left in particular, had a few smudges across the palm, perhaps from pencil lead remnants. It seemed like it was frequently used for drawing or crafting of some sort, but Yami couldn't be sure.

"Found it." Yuugi said, his voice a bit brighter than when he had first arrived. Yami broke his concentration on the boy, and nodded.

"Before we go through the chapter and read a bit, we'll go through some questions." He said, still a bit distracted. "You didn't do the homework from last night, did you?" A shake of the head, and Yami sighed. "We'll do it together."

Yuugi blushed at what he had said, and concentrated as hard as he could on the page. He had no idea why that comment had make his cheeks warm- it didn't hold any implications.

Yami crouched down next to the desk, and glanced at the book. "Remember when we took notes in class on the causes of World War Two?"

"I have them with me, if you want them."

"Yes, I want you…" Yami, having no idea of what he had said, regarded Yuugi's wide-eyed expression strangely. "What?"

Yuugi giggled.

"I think we're both a bit tired today." He said, still laughing. Yami nodded, grateful that he hadn't completely scared him off. Yuugi reached down, and retrieved the paper from his bag. When he came back up, his arm brushed Yami's shoulder accidentally.

"I never knew you were an artist." Yami said. Yuugi looked down, and instead of notes on WWII, he had pulled out his drawing of the Kaiba Corp building. Blushing again, he covered the paper with his arms.

"Wrong thing…" He muttered. Yami tugged at the boy's arm.

"It's beautiful." The taller of the two murmured. "Can I see it again?"

"I-It's…not that great," Yuugi said modestly, "It's only a sketch."

He hesitated, not moving his arm so that Yami could see, but he did relax his muscles slightly.

"You're very talented, Yuugi." Yami said softly. "So don't be so modest."

Yuugi leaned back in the chair and again stared at his knees. Yami gently took the drawing off the desk, and looked closer.

Every detail was accented and bold. The top of the tower came to a symmetrical point, with the windows all the way up reflecting the sunlight. The street with its heavy traffic, the people walking by the office building clearly in awe of the structure- it seemed to him that not a single thing was overlooked. The drawing itself could pass for a black and white photo.

Similarly, Yami was is awe of what he held in his hands. He lowered the paper, to see Yuugi now leaning forward with his face a mere two inches away from his. He noticed the teen's eyes with a glimmer of hope for appreciation. The look in Yuugi's eyes seemed to be pleading him to do something; to say a simple phrase that he yearned to hear. Amethyst eyes so full of longing- how could he have so suddenly taken an interest in what Yami had to say?

But the question remained: what was it he wanted?

"This…" Yami stammered, still lost in Yuugi's gaze, "is…"

"Whydo you keep sayingmy artwork is beautiful?" Yuugi asked, a small hint of impatience in his voice.

"Because I know you are."

* * *

Rave: AWW! I loved writing this chappie! Especially what Yami said at the end. A warning for Chappie Seven- it's gonna get pretty complicated, so watch out for the explanations of each chapter at the end. If I get requests for clarification, I'll do it. (shrugs) As always, I appreciate feedback, and check out my bio at the bottom (you'll see why when you look) 


	7. Together in The Storm

Rave: Okie day! I promised yaoi, but that's mainly for the next chapter cos I had to split it up a bit. But…(squeals) Such a kawaii moment together! Awwwness!

Otogi: Woohoo! We get more attention!

Jou: Do we get fangirls?

Rave: You already do, and besides, Chappie Eight is where you guys get even more detail! (beams)

Jou: (sings) "Rave doesn't own YGO, la la la la la la..Rave doesn't own YGO! La la la!"

Rave: (rolls eyes)

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Together in the Storm **

* * *

"Shit. No good cards." Jonouchi whined, falling back onto the couch. He and Otogi were still at the Kame Game shop, and had been looking through the cards Jou had bought. 

"You could have gotten some single cards, but no, you had to blow your money on the slot machines at the arcade." Otogi sighed. "Honestly, you wonder why you're such a waste."

"Urusai!" Jou looked wistfully at the cards he held in his hand. "I just wish I had better stuff." He tossed them onto the table.

Sugoroku passed by the living room, and upon seeing the two boys sprawled out on the couch, approached them.

"Disappointed?"

"Jou struck out- nothing good." Otogi quipped, ducking a swipe from the blonde next to him on the couch.

"Too bad. Anyway, you can wait for Yuugi to come home if you want. Though I don't know where he is."

"He's after sch-"

"We don't know!" Otogi interrupted, throwing a pillow at Jou to stop him. Mutou nodded, and left the room chuckling at their antics.

Jou glared at the raven-haired teen.

"What the hell?" He demanded, throwing the pillow back. Otogi put up his knees to block the hit.

"Jii-san wouldn't want to know that Yuugi got in trouble and had to get tutoring. And if he found out, he's screwed."

Jou sighed, and shook his head. Hair fell in his eyes when he leaned forward to retrieve the remote and turn on the TV.

"Might as well entertain ourselves while we wait." Jou commented, carelessly flipping through channels. He stopped on a news station that had flashing letters on a marquee at the bottom. The announcer stood in front of a street flooded with water and heavy traffic. Rain poured down as he struggled to keep his hat on.

"Domino City is experiencing one of the biggest natural disasters of it's time- a flood warning has been issued, and no one is to be traveling at this time. Power outages are being reported all over the city, including the Domino Museum, and High School-"

"Yuugi…" They boys heard Sugoroku murmur from the other room.

The announcer continued: "Behind me is the traffic jam caused by people trying to leave Domino and seek shelter in nearby towns. Security is making sure nobody leaves their houses, and if they are in a building without power, to remain there until help arrives."

Otogi turned to look out the window, and saw the rain streaming down the windows, and in the distance, lightning in the rapidly darkening sky. Though it was only four or five o'clock, heavy clouds outside made it seem more like night had already fallen- too soon for a day in November. How could they have not noticed the rain and thunder before? When they had left school, it was barely a drizzle; a warm mist at that.

The traffic report came on, and Jou switched off the television. A jangle of keys diverted his attention to the back door. Sugoroku had his coat on, and was about to unlock the door.

"I'm going to go find Yuugi- he's at the school, right?"

Knowing that it was an urgent situation, and that hiding the truth would do them no good, Otogi nodded with Jou. "Stay here, and I'll be right back!"

"But the traffic! Jii-san, they won't let you out there!" Jou protested. He jumped up off the couch.

"It's only three blocks away, and it won't be long. Stay here, and don't try anything stupid!" He warned, and with a slam, the door shut, and the house was silent. They could hear the car rev and drive away, and Jou sat down on the floor; defeated.

"Great. We're stuck here, and Yuugi's trapped at the school without power." 

Otogi got up and went over to join him on the floor. "It's not that bad. At least he's with Yami. They'll be fine."

* * *

Yuugi had been in shock at what Yami had said, and blushed deeply. 

"Yami…" He stammered, unsure of how to react. Yami turned away, ashamed of letting his feelings take over. A silence that seemed painfully drawn out passed between them; neither knew what to say that could break the tension. The thud of the textbook on the floor shattered the silence, and Yuugi bent down to pick it up. Yami reached down as well, and under the desk, their heads collided. Both recoiled in pain.

"Itai! Sorry, Yami." Yuugi apologised profusely, momentarily doubled over in pain, rubbing his temple. Similarly, the teacher grimaced and bent down further to grab the book. Yuugi tried the same thing, and they almost hit each other again. But Yuugi ducked back, and picked up the textbook.

They were still under the desk- Yami on his knees, and Yuugi leaning down but still sitting in his chair.

"My fault, I didn't see where I was going. Are you alright?" Yami asked worriedly, still pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." Yuugi said. Still holding the textbook, he suddenly slid out of his chair and fell to the floor, landing on his hip. "Damnit!" He swore, not caring that Yami was around. Yami scooted over to the teen, and helped him sit up.

"What happened!"

"I fell. Heh, my coordination isn't working as well from that other hit." Yuugi said, shifting his body so he was putting weight on the hip that wasn't bruised.

"This is linoleum flooring- are you sure you're okay, Yuugi?" Yami asked, still concerned for him. Yuugi nodded.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Just…a little…" He noticed Yami's shirt had fallen open due to the movement, and revealed a tanned, broad chest

. Looking at each other, they turned away shyly. Then, their eyes met slowly.

Yuugi tried to think of other things, but all that came to mind was Yami's face peering down at him with interest. He tilted his head slightly, and out of nowhere, the lights flickered, and went off.

"What the?" Yami exclaimed as the classroom was engulfed in darkness. He squinted, and after his eyes had adjusted, it wasn't as dark; he could see Yuugi still sitting beside him. Getting up, Yami edged his way towards the light switch and tested it. Nothing happened. "We've lost power…" he mused.

Yuugi got up as well, and sauntered over to the window and looked outside.

"I think I know why." Yami joined him in staring outside, and they saw a mass of flooded streets and cars. Rain poured down in torrents, and thunder and lightning raged on, painting the early evening sky with flashes of white and illuminating the dark clouds that blocked the sun.

The sidewalks weren't even visible anymore, and as the twosome stood in disbelief at the nasty turn of the weather, people were wading through the streaming roads to try to push their car out of filled ditches and in a sheer panic. Far across the town, Kaiba Corp tower was visible, and apparently had lost power as well.

"Guess Kaiba's not much better off." Yuugi said, watching one car start to drift away as a crack of thunder boomed in the sky. Yami sat on a desk near the window.

"I think we're gonna be here for a while." He sighed loudly. He glanced over at his student, who was still gazing out the window. The lightning had lit up the room long enough for him to see that Yuugi was still blushing. Amethyst eyes wide with surprise, taking in everything around him. Reflected in that gaze was a distracted sort of look; one that comes from someone who tries to concentrate on something to keep their mind off of an awkward event or feeling. Not knowing what else to do, Yami walked over and put an arm on Yuugi's back gently.

The teen shivered at the touch, and shrank back as he stepped backwards towards Yami, still watching the turmoil outside. Yami caught him by the shoulders, and rested his hands lightly on Yuugi.

"Are we supposed to stay here?" Yuugi inquired, sounding very distracted at the moment.

"It's dangerous to go out there, so I guess we'll have to." Yami replied. Yuugi giggled softly.

"I can't believe we're trapped here. What's gonna happen now- we have to study until the generator kicks in?"

"We'll find something to do, I'm sure." Yami said confidently, "But I think History isn't a priority right now."

Yuugi sighed gratefully. They had barely done anything to begin with, and then he had gone and embarrassed himself by almost letting everything slip. To Yami, he was probably just another lovesick high school girl with a hopeless crush. But this gave him time to think it over. Yami _had _said he was beautiful- but was that his imagination?

No, he had looked deeply into his eyes and said it. Right after he had seen that drawing, he had said that. Could it be true…? He couldn't possibly mean it! Yami was his teacher.  
**History teacher**.

He had said he didn't want to be fired, and liking Yuugi back would definitely have him packing up his desk and leaving.

He had to do something. But the only thing that came to mind was a pair of fierce, crimson eyes, tri-coloured hair; infectious smile on those soft lips…

Yuugi shook his head violently, and resumed his seat on top of the desk. Yami followed him, and smiled faintly.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" He asked gently. Said boy didn't reply.

"_What's wrong? Well, I wanna kiss you, but I'm a little scared of what you'd say." _Yuugi thought to himself.

"Talk to me." Yami said, leaning closer. "If there's something on your mind, tell me, cos it's driving me crazy!"

"_You drive me crazy, Yami." _He thought again, trying to keep a straight face, even though Yami wasn't facing him. _"And I can't tell you, I can't!" _

"Yuugi!" Yami broke into his thoughts again, his tone growing increasingly tense. He sighed exasperatedly. "Why won't you look at me so I can tell you something?"

Yuugi turned his face slightly. "What? I-"

"Finally, you-"

"What is it now?"

And in a flash of lightning, neither knew who started it, but in an instant, their lips met in a warm, chaste kiss that lasted only a brief second of two.

Blushing madly, they pulled away and didn't look each other in the eyes.

"I'm…sorry…I couldn't stop…"

"No, it's my fault…"

Yami held his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

"Ra, why did I do that! I've risked my friendship with Yuugi just to make myself happy.."

Yuugi was still in a state of delirium.

"What did I do…? Did he…did I just..?"

An awkward silence fell over the room, as rain continued to crash outside violently, along with amplified thunder.

Suddenly, Yuugi gasped when he felt an arm around his waist pull him backwards and a pair of moist lips on his neck. He turned around, and stared straight at Yami. Without missing a beat, they kissed again, this time more deeply and with each putting equal gratitude into it. Desperately, their arms wrapped around each other, and they continued to hold and relish the embrace.

It felt so good to be in Yami's arms, against his warm body. It felt so right, and safe there.

Yami could barely believe he was in this moment; how had he done it.

* * *

Rave: (dances) YESSSS! They did it, they did it! Yay!

Fans: HUZZAH!

Yami: (picks up Yuugi and runs off into a room, and locks the door)

Rave: right, now here's the masterful part of my plan! What couple do you wanna read more about in Chappie Eight? Seto and Jou? Otogi and Shizuka? Or do you dare to leave it to my twisted mind to unleash my original idea…(cackles evilly) And I'm going by a majority, and I'll wait for no longer than a week from today to get all the votes.

Jou: pick me! Pick me!

Otogi: I want SEX!

(silence)

Rave: just tell me who you wanna read about, and I'll give it to you. Hey, you all deserve it for sticking with me this far! and I won't tell you what my original idea is if it isn't chosen, so if you're that curious, vote for whatever pleases your inner fangirl/boy (if there are any guys reading this..(shrugs) )


	8. Unwanted

Rave: DEAR RA I'M SO SORRY! This fic was on hiatus for a while cos things got really busy, and there's been repairs to the computer. That, and I edited this millions of times cos I just wasn't happy with this chapter. It was a very picky chapter. But here: (hands reviewers 2x4's with nails in end) Go ahead; plank me for not updating for over a month. ;.; I deserve it.

Seto: (approaches with flaming torch) You bitch! You selfish, lazy bitch!

Jou: (wields 2x4) I spent weeks and WEEKS waiting, and nothing happened. You ruined my life!

Rave: (fends them off) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And I swear on my life I'll give you the next chapter SOON! In fact, this was SO long, I broke it up into 2 parts! The lemon's in Chappie Nine. But please don't skip this one. Cos this part's the one I kept editing. X.x

Disclaimer: Multiply infinity by my age and add a day, and that's how long it'll take me to own YGO.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unwanted

* * *

"I have an announcement to make." Otogi declared loudly. Jonouchi looked up at him expectantly. "I'm bored." 

"Yeah? Well I am too." He mused, staring out the window. It had been only an hour since Jii-san had left, and they were restless again. Channel surfing, though amusing at first, had grown tiresome since many stations had lost connection. And then there were the phone lines, none of which were working thanks to the cable company losing power the next town over. Thankfully, there hadn't been a power outage.

Yet.

"I could use my cell phone to call Jii-san, and check to see everything's okay." Otogi offered, reaching into his pocket.

"And you were planning to tell me this, _when?_" Jou said in disbelief, settling back onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Lighten up, at least I _have _one." Otogi shot back, referring to his friend's lack of money. Jou went pink, and remained silent while he dialed. He waited, and snorted in annoyance. "Damn. He's got it turned off."

"Got any _better _ideas, Dice-boy?"

"We could call Shizuka." Otogi suggested. Jou frowned.

"How 'bout we _don't_." He pushed the phone away from his friend's ear, and put it back on the hook. "Speakin of which, where IS she?"

"My place. Why do you think I was trying to call her?"

Jou clenched his fists, and took a deep breath. He knew it was pointless to argue; he'd had this same conversation countless times with Otogi, and it always came back to bite him in the ass when Shizuka guilt-tripped him over it later.

Besides, he'd been with Seto when he was her age anyway.

But curiosity couldn't be quelled. So he blundered on, not knowing he was setting himself up.

"Just what kind of stuff have you and Shizuka been doing, anyway?"

Otogi smirked. That goddamned annoying smirk that infuriated Jonouchi.

"I'll show you..." The dice duelist said, gripping Jou's shoulder tightly. Brown eyes widened.

"Na-nani?" Jou stuttered, stepping back; almost too surprised to react. Otogi followed him, and pushed his back against the wall, keeping a firm grip on his shirt. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Tell me why we argue so much, Jonouchi. Is it because we hate each other? Jealousy? Or is it because I can't stop thinking about you, and every time I've been with Shizuka, I keep imagining you in her place?" He hung his head for being so direct. Jou struggled against his friend's grasp.

"All this time you've been screwin her, you think of ME? That's sick!" He yelled, "That's like cheating on her! I warned you about breaking my sister's heart, and now you're tryin to make moves on me? Let me go!"

"What- the fact you're dating Kaiba make things different?" Otogi pushed Jou again with his other arm and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"St-Stop it!" Jou screamed through the meager space between their lips. Otogi's hand shoved up his shirt, and felt the toned muscles underneath. "Damnit, get the f.uck off me!"

"Don't you love the feeling of wanting something that doesn't belong to you?"

Raven hair tickled his neck, hot lips pressed against his. Hands up his shirt teasing the tanned skin beneath it.

"You may be the rich guy's bitch, but he can't own you entirely. And I want the part of you that isn't bound to him. Give in to the part of you that knows you want me."

"But I don't want you!" Jou squirmed, his fingers twisting around Otogi's wrists tightly

"Yes you do…"

A car horn blaring interrupted the dice duelist's advances as they jumped apart. Jou ran to the window, smoothing his shirt down.

"Seto…"

* * *

"Be grateful that if the weather wasn't this bad, I'd make you walk home." Seto said, revving the engine and reversing out of the driveway. Jou and Otogi sat in the back, still shivering slightly from the rain. Jou had tried to position himself as far away from Otogi as possible; curled up against the back of the seat near the window. 

Otogi nodded thankfully, and managed a forced "Arigatou" between clenched teeth.

"Keep in mind that I haven't driven the limo myself before, so I'd suggest you hold on." Seto warned as they hit a pothole.

Sapphire eyes scanned the still-crowded streets in disgust. Of all things, _this _had to happen. The Kaiba Corp building had lost power, but luckily the generator had kicked in shortly after it happened. Nevertheless, the CEO hadn't exactly jumped at the chance of driving out in this torrential rain to go look for his boyfriend. If it hadn't been for the mention of an accident near where Jonouchi lived, Seto probably wouldn't have raised an eyebrow or had a thought.

"Drop me off here, and I'll be fine." Otogi spoke up, his voice sounding overly chipper. His eyes failed to meet Jonouchi's, who now wished his friend would at least say good-bye to him. Seto sighed, and pulled over to the curb. Otogi got out, and without saying anything more or looking back, walked away.

* * *

Rave: there! (dances triumphantly) YAY! And since I love you, Chappie Nine is posted at the same time too! How lucky! Feel free to whack me for now updating soon enough. 


	9. Returning the Favour

Rave: Yup, yup. SEE? New Chappie already! And this is DA LEMON chapter!

All: (hold breath)

Rave: Requests came in, and a majority wanted SetoxJou. But I also slipped in my surprise pairing in Chappie Eight. Heheh. I'll own YGO the day Yuugi's taller than Mariku and his hair.

Yuugi: (stands up on chair next to Mariku) Heheh.

Mariku: Yeesh.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Return the Favour  
****

* * *

**

"Now what to do with _you_, hn?" Seto said, pulling into a parking lot, and shutting off the engine.

"Ya didn't have to come get me, Set." Jou said, tracing a pattern on the fogged up window. Seto looked away; he wasn't a very open person to start with. "Feeling better?" Jou prodded. His boyfriend turned his head to look at him.

"Comparably, I feel better than yesterday. Speaking of which, you didn't need to stay home with me that day."

"Nah, you had me worried me sick." The blonde whispered, resting his head against the CEO's shoulder. "You work too hard anyway."

Seto put a finger to Jou's lips gently.

"Hush, Puppy. I _had_ to. Besides, that was a day better spent with you."

"Yeah, but…" Jou trailed off, realising it was pointless to argue. Especially when he wasn't in the mood to. And with thoughts of what Otogi had done to him resurfacing in his mind, he tried to think of what he wished he _hadn't _done with the days Seto was at work.

"I know what you mean, and I've told you before I can't do much about it. It's been a while since we've…" At this, Seto trailed a hand down his stomach suggestively. Jou grinned rakishly.

"Why can't you be around more often? And what about the times you _know _you want it?"

"And what's been stopping you from starting something, hn?" Brown eyes looked with wanton lust into his own, wanting so desperately to please. "Puppy…"

Jou's hand wandered from Seto's waist, down his hips, and rested on his thigh. He gazed up at him with such a heated look, the CEO was certain he'd burn up if he didn't do something to satisfy his lover soon. Jou smirked, and pulled his lover into a hot, wet kiss.

Moments later, when the broke apart, Seto managed to get in between frenzied lip-locks:

"I wonder what it would be like to have dueled you, and lost. Where would we be?"

"Ano...I don't know." The blonde answered truthfully, squirming in his lap. "I almost won that one time, remember?"

Seto poked his boyfriend's cheek playfully with his index finger.

"I doubt you could win. You'd probably ramble off on another one of those friendship speeches about loyalty, honour, and the heart of th-"

"Tch. You suck!" Jou teased, lightly batting away the hand on his face. The CEO's eyes held a heated glint as he buried his face into a pile of messy blonde hair near his ear.

"Is that an offer, pup?" He growled, biting the earlobe. Jou yelped, but grinned.

"For me, yeah." He replied seductively. Seto smirked at his puppy's newfound arrogance, and pulled him into his lap so his legs straddled his sides.

Jou caressed his lover's face and kissed him passionately as his hands moved down his chest and towards his hips, all the while whispering dirty phrases and 'suggestions' in his ear. Seto could only let his hands roam his body, and chuckle at what his lover said, painfully aware of the increasing constraint of his pants.

"Off…Take them off." Seto grunted, his own fingers struggling with the buttons on his pants. Obediently, Jou tore off the belt, and shoved the pants down. Kicking them onto the floor of the limo's backseat, Seto reciprocated by pulling Jou's jeans down, and tugging the legs off to join the rest of the discarded clothing.

"_I love Seto. Not Otogi. Seto Kaiba. My lover, my dragon." _

He went back to suckling at Seto's neck, his fingers hooked under the elastic waistband of Seto's boxers. In one smooth movement, he wrenched navy blue boxers away to reveal the thing Jou desired most.

"_I don't want Otogi, I want you, Seto." _

Seto blushed hard at the thought of being completely naked and defenceless at the mercy of his former rival. With a smirk, Jou closed the distance between them with a bruising, aggressive lip-lock as his hands encircled Seto's erection.

* * *

**_--Warning: This gets very explicit, so if you can't stomach it, turn back now.--  
_****_

* * *

_**

Breath catching in his throat, Seto squirmed against the back of the seat as Jou moved down to an almost-kneeling position in front of him, continuing to fondle and tease him. He licked the inside of his thigh slowly, and with equal affection, gently pushed Seto's legs apart further when the CEO was instinctively writhing with the beginnings of a climax. He flickered his tongue over the very tip of his length, and upon seeing the reaction it evoked, he smirked and let his hands do the work.

Seto succumbed to the sensation, and started to go pliant in his lover's arms. When Jou's movements became more desperate and urging, he knew he wanted to make him cum so badly. But he just couldn't let go.

"C'mon, Seto. I want you to fight back." Brown eyes stared back at him;so full of trust. Seto knew Jonouchi would drive him off the deep end just to prove his point. Which is exactly what he himself would do if he were in this position; another reason to go along with this role reversal. "Let me feel your fire."

A combination of his lover's last sentence and a wave of ecstacy rippled down Seto's spine as he did just that, releasing into Jonouchi's loving hands, and near his grinning mouth. Ignoring the instinct to curl up and burn off the rest of the climax, Seto somewhat roughly pushed himself onto Jou's back, and slid down behind him.

"My turn, puppy."

Jou smirked, but made a mental note to use caution, despite his words of devotion; judging by the husky tone in his lover's voice, he wasn't planning on being gentle with him. He kneeled behind Seto, who turned around. After pinning Seto down on his back, Jou crawled over his lover's body, and lowered himself down onto his chest. A pink tongue flickered over his nipples, and bit playfully at the delicate brown skin covered by his talented mouth. With his hands, Jou hoisted Seto's legs onto his shoulders, and started to play with him a bit. But without any sort of preparation, it would be a difficult task to manage. Seto returned the favour by stroking his lover's length gently.

But this time, Seto didn't bother teasing as much or playing. Jonouchi sensed this urge, and immediately sank with immense satisfaction into his lover's warmth, managing to hit that particular spot inside him. Seto cried out as he was roughly penetrated, and lost his grip on Jou's erection. The blonde kept working his rhythm, enjoying his dragon's lust-filled cries. He yelled out as well as they both came, and collapsed under moans and gasps of a climax.

Long fingers combed through sex-mussed hair, adoringly wiping away the mixture of sweat and visceral fluids on a worked-over, yet still damnably attractive face. Seto looked down at his lover, and tried to remember how he had managed to cum twice in rapid succession. Had he been _that _sexually deprived over those last weeks that it all exploded in one heated lovemaking session?

Upon glancing down at the seat of the limo, and seeing the white stains splattered all over, along with their clothes scattered everywhere, the CEO had a gut feeling that his dry-cleaning bill would need extra footage entailing a quick visit to the cleaners along with a VERY secure connection.

Next time, there would be limits.

* * *

Rave: wooh, I think I overstepped the boundaries there. Yeah.

Ryou: I'm speechless. I never thought she'd be that descriptive.

Bakura: I'm impressed. And very turned on.

All: (cheer) She's finally done it! LEMON!

Rave: And you all KNOW there's more where that came from. Now, since I took so long to update, you have every right to not leave a review. But it'd be nice…


End file.
